Digital transactions of a variety of types may stem not from a party authorized to enter in to the transaction but by parties that are either unauthorized to enter in to the transaction or bad actors who have acquired the means to enter in to the transaction illegally. For instance, a stolen credit card number or bank account access may be utilized to make fraudulent purchases. A stolen or compromised password may be utilized to improperly access information. Even conventional purchases or activities within an organization may be engaged in by an employee or member who does not have authorization to do so; certain purchases may be initiated by one party, such as a regular employee, but require authorization by a second party, such as a manager.